Invisible
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: 'Maybe it would be better if I stay invisible, at least this way I can't get hurt now.' Warnings:Swearing, angst, and OOC-ness read if you dare! Please R


**Okay people just to let you know I haven't abandoned my dear Naruto it's just this ficlet popped in my head and I got to get it out! This is my first Hetalia fic and I don't know if I would do South Italy/Romano well but I will try my best!**

**Warnings: Angst**

**Swearing**

**OOC-ness possibly in Spain and South Italy/Romano**

**Well that is about it here I go!**

Romano growled angrily as he stomped out of the place where they had their world meeting which just happened to be in America since he kept on complaining that it should be held at the "Hero's Head Quarters."

The angry man kicked over a trash can as he walked over to his car and pulled out the keys, fumbling as his fingers shook with the rage coursing through him.

The world meeting had not gone well, and not like usual. Sure Britain and France fought, America tried giving a stupid plan, Russia was being a creep until Belarus showed up, and Canada (Yes he noticed him!) was getting pushed around by Cuba until he was recognized, and Germany was yelling at everyone, but it was worse. Once the meeting actually got down to business it progressed quite well but that wasn't the problem 'It's like I don't even exist!' The man thought as he entered his car and started the engine.

Throughout the entire meeting every time anything that regarded Italy was automatically turned to his little brother. The grinning country answered simply with that annoying grin on his face to every question or statement and fumbled around with his words a bit, but even when it took him five minutes to answer the other countries waited patiently as if there was no other source to get that answer from.

Romano even tried saying something to get the others attention whether it would be a whisper or yelling out loud he was still ignored as if he wasn't even there, even that bastard Spain paid him absolutely no attention! His little brother was even addressed as, not North Italy, but Italy, as if he was the sole personification of Italy!

The infuriated country sped up his car and honked at someone who was going to slow or in other words adhering to the speed limit "Move out of the fucking way you dumb BASTARD!" He yelled angrily, knowing fully well that his angry wasn't from the person driving too slowly. The truth is he actually is afraid of driving fast since he didn't want to crash but right now he was the beyond caring 'Let me get hit, I won't die but even if I did the other countries would never notice!'

Romano hit the brakes as he parked and he got out of the car and into the cold air. He shivered as the wind blew and he opened the door to the hotel he was staying at. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator to blow off the steam and to ensure he didn't break any elevator buttons and get trapped inside.

He actually felt angrier as reached the top of the stairs and made it to his room without breaking stride. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He was so angry and upset that it was making him a bit delirious.

He took off his shoes and jumped down on the bed and laid there for a while, breathing heavily. As the seemingly endless rage died down, a feeling of sadness and regret consumed him when he began remembering the last part of the meeting before he had stomped off in a fit of rage.

He had been fuming and decided that he didn't want to have to hold all of these feelings. The only person he knew might care was Spain 'The only person left who even notices me anymore!' so he decided to go talk to him about it. The Spaniard was talking to France about what happened in 45, whatever that was. Romano poked on the other country's shoulder angrily until he sighed and held up his hand "Can you wait a second France?" The blonde man nodded and chuckled as he checked his phone, obviously looking at something that would give porn stars nightmares.

Spain turned around and gave him that smile, the one he always gives Romano, that fake one that the smaller country could see through right away "What's the matter Romano?" He inwardly cringed 'It's South Italy!' He looked at Spain sullenly "It's as if I wasn't even here!" He muttered "The other countries never even LOOKED me during the meeting."

Spain scratched the back of his head and looked behind of him to make sure France was still there. He sighed heavily as if he didn't want to say anything to Romano "Well maybe it's because they don't want to talk to you." Romano was taken aback at the thought and an icy feeling enveloped him for a second 'What?' He thought and he instinctively hissed back icily "Why would that be?" Spain looked at him in the eyes and said as if he was talking to a small child who would repeat the same mistake "Well you compared to your brother…well Ita-kun is just more likeable. He is nicer and the others prefer to her him sound like an adorable idiot than hear you yell at them. The other countries well like him more than…" He trailed off as he seen the look in Romano's eyes. The overwhelming hurt welled up inside his chest and showed in his light brown eyes. Spain tried to cover it up "Wait Romano I meant-"He was cut off as the smaller country pushed passed him and stomped angrily out of meeting.

Romano stared hopelessly at the ceiling, his gaze averted to the dimly lit light bulb 'Is it true…none of the countries like me?' He felt tears prick at his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. Memories began to uncontrollably come back to him at quick rate that he had a hard time keeping up with. Grandpa Rome and North Italy painting while South Italy watched from afar since Grandpa Rome hadn't asked him to paint with him and he didn't want to make the bigger country angry. The bigger countries pushing him around when he was smaller. Back when Austria completely ignoring him due to his uselessness and not bothering with him until he got the first chance to rid of him. When Spain tried to trade him for his younger brother. All of those times he was harassed by other countries even though he was under Spain's care. When Italy became part of the Axis Powers but Romano had little power in the decisions of that alliance. Every time he was pushed aside, ignored, beaten down, and hurt by those other countries.

South Italy didn't wipe away the tears as they steadily streamed down from his light brown orbs, knowing that it wouldn't stop them; it would only make him feel worse. 'Spain was right.' He thought despairingly. No liked him, he wasn't worth anyone's time or attention, he was completely worthless to everyone. He never had been useful, even his younger brother was much more talented than him. All he ever did was complain and cause trouble ever since he was younger. His attitude didn't help either. Over the years he adopted this aggressive attitude and snapped whenever someone approached him in any kind of way. After all those times of being hurt he didn't want to hurt anymore so he was just doing what he thought was defending himself.

Romano shook his head and let out a shaky sob 'In the end I always get hurt since I'm not worth anyone's time. What is the point of me being here? No one likes me, wants me, or would miss me if something were to happen to me.' He let out a shaky sigh 'Maybe it would be better if I stay invisible, at least this way I can't get hurt now.'

**I really didn't think of how to end this seemingly endless angst :P I had an ANGST OVERLOAD! I hope this was good though I put a lot of effort into this and I hoped whoever read this enjoyed. I was going to make this a SpainxSouth Italy hurt/comfort/angst but I think that would have killed it but if anyone thinks that would make a good fic let me know and I will try to see what I can do.**

**Reviews are appreciated and good night peoples!**


End file.
